Tiny One Lost
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Stargate and LOTR crossover-- Pippin was in for it this time, the last thing he remembered was falling off of a branch into a puddle of water.
1. The Home Left Behind

Author's Note: I know it's short. I was rushed during this first chapter and couldn't come up with many details. I hope you like my SG/LOTR xover.  
  


* * *

  
Pippin was playing in a forest near his home in Hobbiton. He liked climbing the trees and relaxing under their leaves. Climbing down a large tree, his good friend Merry walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, Pip, what are ye doin'?" the wiser hobbit asked.  
  
Pippin smiling his big, bright smile, "Jist runnin' through the forest"  
  
Merry smiled, "Just don't forget that we're goin' to Sam's tonight."  
  
Pippin nodded quickly, "I know, I'll be there."  
  
Merry walked off, leaving his silly cousin to his beckoning trees.  
  
A strange sound occurred then after Merry had walked off, and Pippin started climbing trees again. Pippin went to another tree and climbed up. Looking down, he saw some sort of strange blue pool of water. It looked rather inviting considering how warm he was.  
  
Right when he was about to climb down and investigate, he lost his grip on the branch and came tumbling down. 


	2. Tiny Mistakes

Author's Note: If I spell anything wrong, my apologies. Also know that I have yet to read the trilogy; I have, however, seen all three movies and read the Hobbit. I hope to soon finish FOTR, which I am nearly done with at present. Please enjoy my stories in the meantime and don't forget to please R&R some more.  
  
***  
  
The iris at the SGC had been taken offline for a few repairs. A few hours into the repairs, the Stargate activated and marines lined up with their weapons incase it was an enemy.  
  
A small creature flew out and landed on its back. The stunned guards didn't know what to do and someone called for a medical team.  
  
As Janet Fraiser approached with General Hammond, the small person groaned softly. He was gently laid on the gurney and taken to the infirmary after he was checked over by a guard.  
  
A few hours later, their small guest was awaking, and he had some questions to answer.  
  
***  
  
Pippin was in for it this time, the last thing he remembered was falling off of a branch into a puddle of water.  
  
Looking around at the funny looking people, he decided that they had to be men; for they were too tall to be hobbits, and not fair enough to be elves.  
  
Confused, he wondered what realm he was in. This was like no place he recognized. A chubby man walked up to him.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked, looking at Pippin curiously.  
  
Pippin forced a smile to cross his lips, "I'm Peregrin Took of the Shire."  
  
He was sore from falling. He thought he had landed in water, but obviously not. He had apparently landed on something hard.  
  
At the slightly confused glance in the eyes of the man, Pippin smiled again, "Just call me Pippin, everyone else does."  
  
Another man walked up, an excited spark in his eyes that reminded Pippin of the adventurous Frodo Baggins. This man was obviously younger than the first, and he smiled with curiosity.  
  
"I'm General Hammond, this is Doctor Jackson", the first one commented.  
  
The second one stuck out his hand, "Call me Daniel."  
  
Pippin shook his hand, "Pippin."  
  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted", the first one said, leaving shortly after.  
  
***  
  
Daniel took Pippin from the infirmary to the Mess Hall. He figured the little guy might be hungry.  
  
Although his new friend didn't seem to know where he was, or what kind of food it was, he was soon just about eating them out of house and home.  
  
"So Pippin, where are you from?" Daniel asked, finishing his tray of food.  
  
Pippin smiled and swallowed, "I'm from the Shire, and it's in Hobbiton."  
  
"Ok," Daniel paused, wondering how to proceed, "Where is Hobbiton?"  
  
"In Middle Earth, although I can't tell you exactly where", Pippin commented as he shoved another bite into his mouth.  
  
For a brief moment, Daniel wondered where he was putting all that food. Daniel smiled and then wondered where he was really from.  
  
"Can you give us the coordinates you came from?" He asked, wanting to help him out.  
  
The little guy blinked, "I'm sorry...coordinates? I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Daniel found it odd that he had come through the Stargate, but he himself didn't seem to know anything about it. Perhaps it was some sort of mistake that he had even come through in the first place? 


End file.
